falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evildogt51b
DUDE I LOVE THE NUKE PAGE!!!, please do me a favour and merge that page with the England page already in existance here. there are alot of great things that will expand on you page like how England have made shipping lanes all over the fallout world. also there is a english settlement page some where you can make a like to it on you page. also Their is a central Enclave page here on the site call "the repuclic of the Enclave". I am the writer of the page and if you would like to open a dialogue with the enclave or would like to declar war with them, I am the one to contact. cheers User:Templar88|Templar88 17:48, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Err yeh sure. listen ill put some stuff on the england page and link it to n.u.k.e but i cant merge the two heres the reason 1.n.u.k.e isnt england it is ,many other smaller isles of the coast of enland that anrt part of the uk 2.n.u.k.e is a standalone faction not a country Id be happy to mention the stuff and link to it on the uk page but it has to stay on the nuke page. ;) i hope thats ok (and watch out LOTS more N.U.K.E stuff is gonna be coming and i mean LOTS Well done on the n.u.k.e page it's not easy to write about country's outside america also like the idea of trade routes prehaps with other countries (japan,Soviet Union)--Vegas adict 18:16, 19 February 2009 (UTC) I'm confused, how if Nuke not part of the UK or part of england? according to the Map most of central England is part of Nuke. ya the real UK controls more then just the britan and ireland. but most people don't know about that and we are talking in "generalities" meaning the central and general idea surrounding an idea. so if you want to make to have N.U.K.E as a seperat faction in england and not its central government well thats ok. User:Templar88|Templar88 18:31, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Yes thats what the map says but like i said more is to come you N..U.K.E deploys around europe. EXAMPLE the Enclave are from america right? does that mean they are classed as a nation? Its a faction thats home is the UK it isnt the actually country itself. eatern enclave status Ok until the main eastern enclave page is put up just see the eastern enclave as a seperate faction for now (youll see why when the page is up trust me) lets just say they didnt agree with the US enclave Hi i just wanted to ask if i could include N.U.K.E in my new part of japan which is a technology retrivil squad exploring europe and the U.K and N.U.K.E as they would hate the U.K as they were alies with america in the great war.see my articall for more information--Vegas adict 18:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Of course you can but please dont add to much TO nuke as the pages are still being built. ok Im still alittle bit confused but I'll see where you are going with this. but on the enclave thing, they are a faction yes but they consider them selves the "nation" of America (the reborn USA) and I have writen the enclave government page accordingly. please if the you are going to include the "Enclave" in your writing can you A) be as a antaginist against you or B) be a trading parter with you vault dwelling inhabitance. I have worked very hard to make a Enclave that all here at fallout fannon can us in their writing as a enemy and a real threat in the Americas, I seen no reason why their would be a splinter group of Enclave "Good Guy's" anywhere at any time. Please I would like to work with you on this so that the two of us can both reach a compromis that we both agree on. User:Templar88|Templar88 21:10, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ok i will change it to the Eastern Brotherhood of steel ok it is changed but i really need to keep the veribirds so i will add a part about finding a disused vertibird manufacturing and fueling depot. I think that should fill the gap. That doesn't work either as the brotherhood have no way to reach the U.K keep it as the enclave but have them as the shadow british goverment or just what's left of it--Vegas adict 21:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) have you played fallout 2 there is a ship that can cross the ocean also when the enclave was destroyed (temporaily) whats to say they couldnt get a hold on some vertibirds remember this is fan fiction. ps.BoS is a sort of religon so people must have follwed it in other countries. There is no point keeping it as the BOS and vertibirds and the oil tanker run on OIL which the bos don't have--Vegas adict 21:41, 19 February 2009 (UTC) didnt you reroute the oil to the ship in fallout 2? and also read the new n.u.k.e page New Lansannan is built on a Uk army vertibird manufacturing and fueling station. listen i know it seems a little out of place but i need some kind of big military faction seperate from the N.U.K.E army for a page im putting up about the infulence of the BoS in Europe. damn my messege didn't go through AGAIN!!!, ok lets give this another try. (Templar88, for the THIRD time, smashes his head against the keyboard. BLOOD IS EVERY WHERE)ok I guess if you call them the Brotherhood of Steel Expedition Force the hard lines and I will be kinda ok with it. why do you need the BoS or the Enclave anyways, you seem to have a great setting and theme going already. Do you need them for trade and military support? or do you just want to link up with the event in North America. Secondly I have already writen that the people of England have a great sea faring empire, the NUKE can have the largest navy after the great war. and yes, ships are allowed, just remember to bring lots of red-x along for the sea trip. also you can have vertibird but if you want you can have other VTOLs, American vehicles arn't the only things present in the fallout world. Its up to us write about them. Anyway I think I understand where you are going with this know and I'll leave you allow for the time being. despite my critizium NUKE is a great idea, I just hope to intergrate it into the world and universe the the member here have already created. Sorry if I have caused you any headach. User:Templar88|Templar88 21:58, 19 February 2009 (UTC) no no not at all i just need BoS in the story , its a way to link the good ol US of A into the grand ol UK. It will add more story background and charators to the whole scheme of N.U.K.E Ahh, ok I think I got it now. lisen I have writen alot of Enclave and support articles for every one here at the site but my pation is for my personal fannon the "Node". its basicly the canadain remnent on steriouds. if you want you can use them instead and still have a link to north america and the good ol USA. Also if you are still going to use the BoS use the Manhattan branch of the BoS on this site, that way you wont have to splinter off the BoS faction more then we have alread. You see we here at Fallout have a bad track record when it comes to coming up with creative ideas and to make a long story short just rip-off the vaults system and the BoS way to much. just a thought. User:Templar88|Templar88 22:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) = were is the NUKE? = hay man I am desperatly waiting for the next update on your Nuke page. I really want to see were you are going with it and wher you take france and europe. So far every thing looks awesome. User:Templar88|Templar88 01:55, 27 February 2009 (UTC) its co ming iv just been having a lot of coursework to do and iv been staying at my m8s for a few days dude you hurt me by not responding to my text on your articles discussion pages. anyways, you better start building that "NUKE Empire" of your before people start to claim your intended territory for themselve. Ireland have already been claimed as an indipendint "nation". User:Templar88|Templar88 16:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) sorry im just focusing on other projects at the moment that roll into n.u.k.e but don't worry their will be some ore stuff coming soon for the mean time check out my toher project http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ravenstone :) :I am hoping to refocas my efferts into my my Canadian faction, who will have alot of fallout Flavour English Technology and equipment. So I was hoping to work with you on making a unique NUKE Armed force and unique equipment to go with them. most of the work is done already sine you did alot in the dead 6 article so its just amatar of getting ride of the american references and make English flavour armour. also I would like to add the Island of Jamaica to the NUKES territories if thats alright with you. User:Templar88|Templar88 17:37, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Hey its been a while listen I WILL get round to finishing the N.U.K.E page but i have three really good ideas right now and i REALLY want to use them here they are most of them arnt finished Dead 6 Isaac Horne and Ravenstone Evilgod if your still out there I would just like to let you now that I will be having the NUKE involved in a naval and small ground war in the carribiane around 2265-2270? just to let you know. User:Templar88|Templar88 14:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC)